Douceur maternelle
by Rincevent
Summary: À la fin, c'est une des dernières choses qui soutient le guerrier.


**Titre** : Douceur maternelle

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

><p>Le courant d'air était frais et faisait remuer ses beaux cheveux blonds. Il devait les tenir de son grand-père. Son père et elle étaient tous les deux bruns, donc ça ne pouvait être que ça. D'aucuns avaient murmuré que le père n'était peut-être pas celui qu'on croyait, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu d'autre homme. Bon, elle n'avait pas non plus voulu celui-là au départ, mais il était tellement gentil, toujours à se plier en quatre pour elle quitte à ce qu'on se moque de lui, qu'elle avait progressivement développé une douce affection pour lui. Il se trouvait qu'en plus... comment dire... la douceur de cet homme se retrouvait aussi au lit. Elle avait été plus qu'agréablement surprise. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les horreurs que les femmes du village lui avaient raconté. Elle avait découvert des choses dont elle n'avait parlé à personne, même pas à sa mère ni à sa sœur. Elle était tombée sur un homme bien, qu'elle appréciait énormément sans l'aimer follement, mais ça lui allait bien comme ça.<p>

Une coccinelle remontait doucement le long de son bras. Il avait toujours aimé les regarder. Les soirs de printemps, il venait s'asseoir sur ses genoux dans leur jardin, et ils regardaient tous les deux les papillons voler librement. Il n'avait plus cherché à les attraper depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que ça les blessait. Tant de larmes pour un être à la vie si courte. Il avait toujours pleuré pour les animaux, en fait. Pour le Kurban Bayramı, il partait en courant pour ne pas voir le sacrifice des moutons. Pauvre petit ange. Ce dégoût du sang qui était le sien avait toujours empli son cœur de mère de fierté. Y avait-il plus beau cadeau à recevoir qu'un fils doux et honnête ? Bien sûr, étant sa mère, elle était de parti pris. Il ne pouvait y en avoir de plus beau ni de meilleur au monde. N'empêche, en ce qui concernait le village, c'était vrai. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ces garnements sales et mal élevés qui passaient tout leur temps à se battre. Son cousin ne s'y était pas trompé, puisqu'il lui avait payé une scolarité à Istanbul. De nombreuses années avaient passé sans le voir, sauf quelques lettres affectueuses que son père lui avait lu, le cœur gonflé d'orgueil. Ces années avaient été très dures à vivre, même si son époux s'était efforcé de soulager son chagrin. Comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur et l'âme en même temps. Il était repassé une fois, sans prévenir, ne s'arrêtant que pour la nuit sans dire pourquoi. Elle lui avait trouvé l'air fatigué, même s'il était alors en train de devenir un solide gaillard. Son regard l'avait trahi. Malgré les années loin du foyer, ils avaient pu lire la solitude et le chagrin dans ses yeux. Ils avaient appris que le cousin qui l'hébergeait avait tout perdu, y compris la vie, à la suite d'une énième lutte entre princes pour un motif dérisoire, et que leur fils avait dû fuir précipitamment, sans oser revenir chez lui de peur de mettre les siens en danger.

Au moins, ça n'avait pas été à cause d'une femme. Les jeunes garçons s'amourachaient si facilement. Le meilleur moyen de perdre sa tête. Elle regardait la coccinelle continuer son chemin alors qu'il fermait les yeux, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il avait beau avoir grandi, il était resté son tout petit. L'insecte s'englua dans le sang et se mit à se débattre. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter était à la fois extraordinaire et scandaleux. Lui, si chétif, obligé de devenir soldat. Pour une armée d'infidèles au service d'une idole païenne, en plus. Elle l'avait éduqué en bon musulman, respectueux du Coran mais aussi des gens du Livre d'une manière générale. Le voir devenu ça, c'était quand même très dur. Heureusement que son père était parti chez son frère, ça lui aurait été si douloureux. Enfin, il semblait encore plus épris de justice que jamais, et il avait fait la prière à ses cotés. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour lui faire plaisir. Ou plus probablement pour écourter la discussion. Une fois de plus, il était arrivé à la maison à l'improviste. Elle avait failli hurler en le voyant se saigner pour cette maudite boîte. Du métal qui se nourrissait de sang, quelle manifestation du démon. Plus le sang coulait, plus elle l'absorbait. Il n'avait cessé de marmonner au sujet d'une guerre sainte imminente. S'il voulait faire le djihad, pourquoi rester au service de païens pour commencer ? Elle l'avait vu perdre ses couleurs, soufflant des choses incompréhensibles au sujet d'étoiles maléfiques. Elle avait senti ses larmes couler le long de ses joues en voyant son enfant s'affaiblir. Elle avait prié si fort pour que Dieu lui vienne en aide. Elle avait vu la lumière se diriger vers elle, fascinante et mystérieuse. Un ange venait-il secourir la chair de sa chair ? Ou alors venait-il seulement la consoler de l'irréparable ? Elle avait senti la chaleur autour d'elle, faisant irrémédiablement vaciller ses certitudes les plus profondes. Elle s'était sentie... changer. Comme si elle était devenue un serpent qui se débarrassait de sa vieille peau trop étroite.

Caressant les doux cheveux blonds, la main descendit et ferma les yeux de son fils. Sa peau était si froide. Il n'avait pas gémi. Elle sécha ses propres larmes, puis retira son autre main qui l'avait transpercé de part en part. Regardant le sang de son héritier absorbé par le surplis qui avait pris possession d'elle, elle se dit que tout ceci était cruellement ironique. Le corps sans vie tomba au sol, révélant une armure régénérée. Cela ne l'intéressait déjà plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre son maître. Peut-être dériverait-elle les lambeaux d'émotions qui restaient encore en elle vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas penser. Il serait moins pénible de se laisser porter par le courant. Elle se leva, et partit pour ne jamais revenir, vers l'oubli de soi et de ce qu'elle avait été.


End file.
